The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSS), and more specifically, to management of data packet communications in a network IHS.
Network information handling systems (IHSS) typically employ operating systems that execute applications or other processes that may require communication with other network IHSS. A network IHS may include one or more network adapters that provide communication capability between network IHSS of the network. Network adapters may communicate with other network adapters using data packets or frames, such as Ethernet packets. In a conventional physical network, communicating adapters may limit data packets sizes to a standard normal size of 1514 bytes (1.5 kilobytes), or in the case of jumbo data packets, 9014 bytes (9 kilobytes). Network adapters of a physical network may exhibit maximum transmission unit (MTU) and maximum receive unit (MRU) attributes that limit or otherwise constrain the size of data packet transmissions.
Virtual networks may emulate the operation of a physical network system in a software or simulation environment. Virtual network operating systems may exhibit the same data packet transmission size restrictions or limitations as network adapters of a physical network. Virtual networks may execute operating system software in a partitioned space much like that of physical or real network environment. Efficient virtual networks may exhibit more flexibility and higher bandwidth than a physical or real network during packet communications, such as Ethernet data packets or frames.